Wafer Windmill
- | shard = Level 603 | characters = Dutch Girl | champion = Wafer Vagabond | new = and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Gummy Gardens | previous2 = Gummy-Gardens.png | next = Cereal Sea | next2 = Cereal-Sea.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi asks the Dutch Girl the item she is looking for. She replies that she has lost her wafer and says if she cannot find it she will eat the windmill, in which the windmill frowns. After episode: Tiffi uses a metal (or, in this case, wafer) detector to find the wafer and the Dutch Girl does not worry about eating the windmill, and the windmill smiles. New things *Jelly fish and conveyor belts appear in the same level for the first time in level 597. *The central candy cannon in level 600 can dispense three types of items now - ingredients, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls. Previously, the cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Levels Wafer Windmill is a somewhat hard episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and and two very hard levels: and . It also contains level 600, an ingredient level. It is also the first (and currently only) level in which a dispenser dispenses three types of things. Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Gummy Gardens. | medium = | somewhat hard = 3 | hard = 3 | very hard = 2 | extremely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= Where is my wafer.png|Where is it? Hi there! Looking for something.png|Hi there! Looking for something? Wafer Windmill Beginning.png|Yes! I lost my wafer! Soon I'll eat the windmill! Hold on! I will find it for you.png|Hold on! I'll find it for you! Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Let me use a detector to find the wafer. Wafer detected.png|Wafer detected! Terrific! Thank's a lot!.png|Terrific! Thanks a lot! |-| Levels= Level 591 Reality.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591 Level 592 Reality.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592 Level 593 Reality.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593 Level 594 Reality.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594 Level 595 Reality.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595 Level 596 Reality.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596 Level 597 Reality.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597 Level 598 Reality.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598 Level 599 Reality.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599 Level 600 Reality.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600 Level 601 Reality.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601 Level 602 Reality.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602 Level 603 Reality.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603 Level 604 Reality.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604 Level 605 Reality.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605 |-| Champion title= Wafer Vagabond.png|Champion title|link=Wafer Vagabond |-| Icon= Waferwindmill.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was released on the same date as Jurassic Jaws in Dreamworld. *This is the first episode to have only one candy order level. *This episode contains only 1 six-coloured level. *This is the fourth time the first word of the episode in Reality is used before. It has Wafer like Wafer Wharf (which was ironically the episode that introduced candy order levels and had most). The first time with Candy Town, Candy Factory and Candy Clouds, second with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn and third with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of six times (the fourth with Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise and the fifth with Funky Factory and Funky Fortress). *The episode's pathway has been uncovered since the release of Gummy Gardens. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. *This episode breaks the trend of every level containing conveyor belts as levels and don't have any. *There are five 4-coloured levels in this episode, which is more than most episodes. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle, which is 25 episodes earlier, that ends with a 4-coloured level. *This is also the 4th episode in the game to end with a 4-colour level, the first three being Cupcake Circus, Caramel Cove, and Crunchy Castle, all 3 having words starting with one letter and close to each other (episodes 13, 14, and 16 respectively) *Like Sweet Surprise, Pudding Pagoda, and Meringue Moor, this episode starts with a hard level. *This episode contains the fourth string of more than two ingredients levels. *This is the first episode in the whole entire game to have 3 straight consecutive ingredient levels in this episode , and , the second episode is Toffee Tower, and the third episode is Chewy Citadel. *The end of the story has an error: It says "Thank's a lot" when it should say "Thank's' a lot". *This episode contains level 594, a level that looks like a windmill. However, others may think it resembles a swastika. *When this episode was released on mobile devices, the level numbers get wider and much clearer. This made the game more attractive on mobile devices. *This episode starts the trend of levels that end in 0 are not Jelly levels. *This episode would most likely take place in the Netherlands. *The background on mobile devices show Tiffi using the wafer detector and the Dutch girl is happy. *The Dreamworld counterpart of this episode, Twilight Tulips, is the 100th episode in the entire game by release date. *The release date of this episode is close to "World Day Against Child Labour". Category:World Seven Category:Episodes released in 2014